1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor washing devices and more particularly pertains to a new floor washing device for attaching to a person's feet so that they can use their feet for washing a floor surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floor washing devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can be attached to a person's footwear so that the person can wash a floor surface with leg movements.